Misconception
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Sakura fled to Sand, for reasons unknown to the Leaf. Years later, she returns with a surprise that shocks the whole village.


Warning: I hope this came out like I wanted it to... If it did, tears will be brought to your eyes and laughter from your lungs. If not, well, then I fail. No pressure. Text messages will be in _**bold italics**__._ Thoughts and dreams will be in _italics. _Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except one. I also own the plot.

Her phone buzzed on the table next to her. She didn't even have to check, she knew it was him. Ever since the day she left a week ago he had sent her a text an hour telling her she needed to come back. He would tell her that they needed her, that they missed her, that they loved her. She left without a word and every word she read felt like a stab wound to her stomach.

He knew exactly what to say and everyone else knew that if anyone would be able to bring her back it was him. Tears filled Sakura's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to read another text from him. But Sasuke never gave up. She clicked the lock button on the top of her iPhone, the screen lighting up and revealing a new text. Sliding over the arrow and entering her password the new message showed up. It was shorter than the rest. He must have felt that he made his point earlier that the rest.

_**Sakura, we still don't understand why you left. Just let us know you're alright. A simple 'hey' would suffice for now. We just need to hear from you. Please, don't forget that we miss you. Come home. -Sasuke**_

_Damn you Sasuke. Why must you keep being so persistent. Why must you say please. Why must you care?!_ Her thoughts screamed at her and the phone. A knock on her door brought her back. She walked over quickly and took a deep breath before wiping her eyes and opening the door. It was Gaara.

"I heard you were in Suna. Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide and she quickly peaked into the hall for Temari or Kankuro and pulled him inside and shut the door locking it. "I'm fine."

He looked at her questioningly, no doubt, not believe her statement. "No you're not. When you come to Suna you're outside. Not locked in a house." He looked around. Nothing that was in here was her's, he'd been to her house before, this was very unlike her. "Why are you here? Who's stuff is this?"

She sighed. She needed to tell someone. "I left Konoha, I'm not going back. This is my recent grandmother's stuff. I don't want anyone to know I'm here, at least for a little while." Her phone buzzed, and for once it wasn't Sasuke.

_**Hey forehead.. Just wanted to say hi.. Miss you. Worried sick. Loves. -Ino**_

"So they don't even know where you are?" Gaara said as he stood next to her and read over her shoulder. Her fist came in contact with his chest instinctively. She dropped her phone and hit him again, and again and again. Repeatedly. She couldn't help it. All her frustration came out on the one that wouldn't move. He was still, just like a statue. She hit harder before getting weak and bursting into tears. He hugged her when she finally stopped hitting him. "Why are you here Sakura?"

She couldn't bring herself to admit it. She couldn't bring herself to even think about it. She ruined her life and she couldn't bring herself to fix it. She just cried. He didn't push her for anymore questions. He just let her cry. On the hour her phone buzzed again. He stood from the couch in which he moved her to and picked it up off the floor.

"Sakura. Whats your password?"

"Two zero zero two. But Gaara, I don't want to see that.." He scrolled through her messages and started at the top. _**Sakura... Where are you? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? Did any of us do something wrong? We can fix it if you let us. We got your note. Please tell us where you are. This isn't enough information. Are you alright? We need you back here. Sakura.. If it's because of what I said, I can take it back. We need you here. I need you here. Damn it, I'm repeating myself. Sakura come home. It'll be better with you here. We can help you with whatever is wrong. Please.**__**-Sasuke**_

Slowly Gaara's heart sank. What did he say? What did her note say? What information did she give them? Why did she leave? The next message hurt him just a little bit more than it should have. _**Sakura, I love you. If you didn't want to hear me say that I can take it back. I can fix whatever I message up. Sakura, come on. Just answer me. I, personally, miss you. It's not just them or just me. Daisuke misses you too. He doesn't know why you left. I told him that you would come back. Don't make a liar out of me. He will be devistated if you're gone for good. He told me to tell you that he loves you. That he wants his "Nee-chan to come home." At least call him so he knows you're okay. Or text me back so I can show him the message.. -Sasuke**_ She didn't give him an answer. Gaara knew how close she and Daisuke were. She wouldn't leave him without a good reason or a good bye. He was like her, and they were basically one person. Knowing she left him, something had to be wrong.

The next message was obviously from Daisuke. Words were misspelled and Nee-chan was the first word. _**Nee-chan! I mis u! Plees kome home. Me and Nii-san mis u. We wannt u to be bak herr for good. Plees Nee-chan! I lov u -Daisuke**_ Gaara chuckled as he sat down next to Sakura again. Her eyes were blinking and with every blink they seemed to open a little less. Her green eyes were a deep shade of emerald from crying. Around her eyes was swollen and pink. He looked at her. "Sakura... Where are your blankets..?"

She was curled and before he got a response she was asleep. Finally, she looked at peace. He sighed and continued to go through her messages. He went through as much as he possible could before a new text buzzed sending him down to the bottom. He looked at the clock, it was eleven now. It was good she was asleep. _**Sakura, I know it's late, but I can't sleep not knowing if you're okay or not. Ease my mind and let me know you're alright, at least. Dobe is depressed, he hasn't stopped crying since you left. Everyone shed at least a few tears. Kakashi was even crying a little when he found out you left without explanation. Just come home already. Please. -Sasuke**_

She had more of an impact on the village than she knew about. Gaara sighed and hit the lock button on the top of her phone. He stood up and stretched. He would just have to coax her to go back sooner or later. So, until then he would have to be with her and get her story, not matter how long it took.

The next day she woke and run to the bathroom immediately emptying her stomach of anything it had in it. She held her stomach as she heaved. She threw up again and again. Gaara stood in the door with a small plate of saltines and a large glass of water.

She looked down at her stomach. "Morning sickness." She said as she stood up and flushed the toilet. "That's why I can't go back.. Not now.. Not like this.. He wouldn't want me like this..."

Three Years Later

Gaara picked up the toddler and held her in his arms. She smiled big, she had her mother's emerald eyes, but her father's jet black hair. "Uncle Gaara! Where's mommy?" Sakura stepped from around the corner. "Mommy!" the little girl reached her hands out towards Sakura, but Gaara turned so she couldn't see Sakura. "HEY!" she protested

"Hey what?" Gaara asked with a small smile on his lips. "Oh, did you want to see your mommy? Was that it?"

The girls eyes went wide and she gasps as he lift her up above his head. "EEEEPPPP!" she yelled as she spread her arms out and pretended to be a bird. "Mommy look! Uncle Gaara is making me fly!" Sakura looked at the little girl with a worried expression though Gaara had done this since she had been able to hold her head up.

"Gaara.." Sakura was stopped mid-sentence as her phone went off. She walked over and gasped as she saw the message. _**Sakura, I know it's been a long time. But I just wanted to let you know that you're still welcome at home. I still miss you. Daisuke still misses you. We all still miss you. -Sasuke**_. Gaara set the little girl down and walked over to her. He read the message from over her shoulder. The little girl clung to her legs.

"Mommy are you okay?" She looked up at Sakura and then to Gaara. "Uncle Gaara!"

"Aiko hush." Sakura said as her thumbs typed on the keyboard.** Well Sasuke, I'm heading home... But I have a surprise for every there. Especially you. Tell everyone we'll be there tomorrow. -Sakura**

"You're going home?" Gaara asked. He smiled a little bit. "You're finally ready to go home and see everyone?"

Aiko looked at Sakura. "But mommy, aren't we already home?"

Sakura picked up the little girl. "Well actually hun, we're going to meet some of my old friends... And we're going to meet your daddy." Sakura hesitated as she said the last few words. Her phone buzzed on the counter top and she picked it up. _**So you are alive... Thank god... We desperately need to talk. Text me when you get here. I'll meet you somewhere. -Sasuke**_

"Is that my daddy?" Aiko eyed the phone.

"Yeah.. That's your daddy." Gaara helped pack clothes for Aiko and Sakura. "Do you want to go with us? Aiko would probably feel more comfortable with you there. I know I would. You've helped us with so much..." Gaara gave her a reassuring hug.

"Sakura, I think this is something you have to do without me."

"Uncle Gaara..." the little girl stood in the doorway. "Are you going to come with us?" she hugged a small, old teddy bear to her. It was the teddy bear Gaara had when he was younger. He gave it to her to keep the bad dreams away. She would cry at night if she didn't have it. She only had it when she was scared. The bear's eyes were like Gaara's. She knew that he would protect her no matter what. He promised. He let go of Sakura and walked to where she stood and picked up the little girl.

"Not this time kiddo.. You and your mommy are going to do this one. But you can call me every night if you want to." He said as he kissed her forehead.

_**Hey Forehead! Is it true you're coming home?! You missed so much! I actually settled down! You missed mine and Kiba's wedding.. Ours is the only wedding you missed though! Loves. -Ino**_

_** Sakura? Are you really coming back? Naruto and I miss you... We can't wait to see you.. -Hinata**_

_** OMG! You're coming home! We missed you so much! I can't believe it! Yay! P.S. I'm soooo kicking your ass when you get here! -Tenten**_

_** Hey Sakura! Can't wait to see you! -Kiba**_

_** Sakura, glad you're coming home. Everyone missed you. Especially my poor cousin's fiance. Even the Uchiha missed you. I'm not ashamed to say that I even missed you. See you tomorrow. -Neji**_

_** Wow, glad I actually woke up to catch this one. Troublesome you. Seeya. -Shikamaru**_

She shook her hands and took a deep breath. Her nerves were finally catching up with her. She sighed wiped her eyes. Fear jolted through her as Sasuke came to mind. _What if he's angry? What if he shuns Aiko? What if he shuns me? Maybe I shouldn't go back... _She was taken from her thoughts as Gaara told her that they should go so they didn't miss the flight. The entire way there she tried to sleep but her nerves kept her awake. Aiko was so excited when she looked out the window of the plane and saw clouds.

She jumped up and down in her seat and pointed at the birds that flew by. She was so excited. She messaged Sasuke when they landed and said she would meet him at the Ramen Shack. She had to meet him before she met everyone else. He had to know about Aiko.

Sakura took a deep breath and gasped when she saw him. He looked much manlier then when she had left. His muscles were more defined and so were his features. When his eyes caught a glimpse of her he had to do a double take. He stood up when his eyes caught on the little person hiding behind Sakura clutching a teddy bear to her chest.

Sakura said something to the little person and they both walked up to Sasuke. She bit back the tears and she looked at him. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't take his eyes off the little girl with black hair and green eyes. "Sasuke..." she said hesitantly. "This... This is Aiko... Your daughter." His heart stopped. Why hadn't she told him? The little girl hugged Sakura's leg tighter. The little girl's green eyes fixed on his onyx ones. "Our daughter..."

"Mommy..." the little girls voice was quiet, Sasuke could barely hear it. "Is that my daddy?"

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah.. I'm... I'm your da.. daddy..." He knelt down and held a hand out to the girl. "You're a little over three aren't you? When's your birthday?"

Aiko beamed. She stepped out from behind Sakura's leg a little more. "I'm almost four!" she held up four fingers. "I'll be four on July the 23!" Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded.

"That's my birthday too." he said as he smiled at her.

Aiko gasped exaggeratedly. "I have the same birthday as daddy?! Mommy did you hear that?! Daddy and I have the same birthday!" her grip on the bear loosened. "How old will you be daddy?" she asked as she poked his nose.

"Twenty-four." she though about this for a moment causing Sasuke to chuckle. "That makes daddy twenty years only than you."

"Is that a lot?" She asked as she got a little closer to him.

"Yes, that's a lot."

"Then is daddy old?" She giggled as she said it.

Sasuke smirked. "Aa. That make's daddy old. Hey Aiko, do you want to go meet your daddy's family? They'll be really happy to meet you."

She looked at Sakura and smiled a huge smile. "We... We can do that.. We'll go to a hotel after."

A disappointed look crossed Aiko's face. "I want to stay with daddy though..." She said as she hugged him. Sasuke picked her up and hugged her back.

"I want you both to stay with me. We have a lot to talk about." his voice wasn't cold, or rough like she had thought it would be. He put Aiko down. "I'll pick you back up in a minute..." he smiled a little then turned and hugged Sakura tightly. One arm held her waist and the other hooked just under her arms. "I missed you Sakura... I missed you so much.." He didn't want to let go, but there was another beautiful girl waiting for his attention. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him back just as tightly. She seemed to not want to let go either.

"I missed you too Sasuke. I'm sorry I left for so long..." He pulled back and looked at her.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" he asked eying her lips. When she nodded he didn't take a second to think about it. He locked her lips with his for a long needed passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds and then Sasuke let go of her altogether and picked up Aiko. "Can I kiss you too?" Aiko's cheeks turned a furious red. He kissed her cheek and took them to his house where they dropped off their things. From there they went to the Uchiha Manor.

Mikoto squealed as Sakura walked in the door. Everyone jumped up and rushed to her side and hugged her. Everyone but Fugaku and Itachi. Sasuke walked through the door and managed to slip both himself and Aiko past the crowd of people hugging Sakura, some crying, some yelling and some laughing. His mother was doing all three.

Aiko hugged the teddy bear to her tightly. Fugaku and Itatchi stared at Sasuke and the little girl. "Daddy..." she whispered quietly. "I'm scared..."

Sasuke laughed a little and hugged her tighter. "Me too.. But don't worry.. I won't let them hurt you." He walked over and stood next to Itachi. "Aiko.. This is your uncle Itachi, and your grandpa Fugaku. Dad, brother.. Meet Aiko... My daughter."

Aiko hugged the bear and Sasuke as tight as her little arms would let her. When Mikoto heard the words 'my daughter' come from her sons mouth she turned around and gasped. "I'm a grandmother?! Sakura! Why didn't you tell us?!" Sakura looked down at the floor.

"I thought you guys wouldn't accept it. So I ran away."

"How long were you going to stay away?" Fugaku asked.

"Until I was ready to come home.. Or never.. But Sasuke text me yesterday, after not getting a message from him in a couple months saying everyone still missed me. That he still missed me.. That I was still welcome at home I couldn't stay away any longer. I feel really bad for keeping her a secret from you all. It was wrong of me.. I shouldn't have."

Fugaku sighed and Itachi spoke. "We aren't angry at you for it Sakura. You did want you thought you had to do. We're all just glad you're home."

Daisuke came running down the stairs. "Nee-chan?!" He ran up and hugged her. He had grown since she had last seen him. He was eight now and looked much like Sasuke did at that age. "I missed you so much Nee-chan! Please don't leave again!" He hugged her tighter.

"I won't leave you again Daisuke. I promise." She hugged him back.

"Daddy..." Aiko's small voice snapped everyone's attention away from Itachi's conversation with Sakura.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

Mikoto looked at the little girl. "You are absolutely adorable young one. You look like you got the best of both your parent's traits." Daisuke looked over at Sasuke who was still holding the little girl. Mikoto reached to touch her and Aiko hid her face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Mikoto laughed a little bit. "She already likes you Sasuke."

"I would hope so. I don't want to have a daughter who hates me." Sasuke kissed her cheek. "It's okay. This is your grandma. Mikoto." Aiko shook her head but didn't come out. Daisuke's eyes never left her.

"Is that your daughter Nee-chan? Does this mean we can't spend time together like we used to?"

"Yes that's my daughter.. Mine and Nii-san's daughter.. And we can still do all of the things we used to do, we just have to take her with us." Sakura smiled at Daisuke. "Is that okay with you Daisuke?"

"Yeah.. That's okay I guess... As long as she isn't meant to me like the girl's at school.."

Sakura laughed a little and took Daisuke over to Sasuke. "Aiko.. This is Daisuke.. He's your cousin."

Aiko looked up from Sasuke's shoulder. "Hi.." She said quietly. Daisuke waved at her. Aiko looked at Sasuke then looked around the rest of the room. She yawned. "Daddy I'm tired..." Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's. "Can we go to your house? I wanna go to sleep..."

"It's been a long day for a three year old.. I'm going to take them home.. We'll see you all tomorrow?" He said to everyone in the room. They all responded with yes's and yeah's and sure's. Mikoto looked at Sakura and gave her one final big hug for the night. "Good night everyone." Sasuke took them back to his house and put the already sleeping Aiko in the spare bedroom. "Sakura... Can we talk..?" he asked walking back out of the room.

She nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked as he sat down at the table. She sat across from him and looked at the tea cup in her hand "Please answer me."

She looked up. "Just as I told your mom. I didn't think you would want me or Aiko after you found out I was pregnant. I wouldn't have wanted me.. We were barely twenty. I didn't think we were fit to be parents just yet. We weren't even old enough to buy alcohol yet."

"So you thought that running away and raising her on your own was a better idea?"

"No.. I mean.. Yeah.. I wasn't thinking at the time.. It was a rash decision. But it was one I couldn't take back. When I made it I had to stick with it." Sasuke stood up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a little black box and set it on the table in front of her.

"I was going to give this to you the night you left. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance. I would have loved to see your expression when you opened it." Slowly a shaking hand grabbed the box and opened it revealing a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. She gasped and looked at him. He chuckled. "I guess this is about at good as it's going to get huh? I would have liked to help you raise her.." he said looking as far down the hallway as far as he could see.

"You still can. She isn't grown up yet. She still needs a daddy."

"Sakura... Will you go out with me again? And give me the chance to help raise our daughter?" It wasn't quite the question he wanted to ask. But it would do for now. She nodded and smiled a little. He stood up and walked over to her hugging her. She hugged him back as tight as she could. "I love you so much.." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Sasuke... I really do.." he kissed her lightly and stood up.

"We should probably get some sleep before we're mobbed by our friends tomorrow. They really did miss you Sakura. Poor Aiko is going to be tuckered out by noon tomorrow.." He pulled her up and dragged her to the bedroom. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of basketball shorts and laid on one side of Aiko. Sakura blushed a little and changed into her pajama shorts and a tank-top and laid on the opposite side of Aiko.

Sasuke stretched his arm across Aiko and rest it on Sakura's side. She put her hand on his arm. She had missed his touch, no one would ever be able to make her feel the way he did. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind as she dozed off into a dream filled sleep.

_Sasuke's lips traveled to her neck and left a tingling feeling everywhere they touched. His hands traveled up her sides and back down resting on her hips. She moaned out his name quietly. Her hands crawled up his chest feeling every naked muscle that she could and then they entangled themselves in his hair. His hands pulled her hips down pushing himself deeper inside her sending her to a new place of bliss every time._

_ She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he pulled all the way out of her and pushed back in roughly. He captured her lips with his as his tongue snaked past her lips exploring every part of her mouth that he could knowing that he had already found every spot of her mouth before. She moaned into the kiss vibrating his mouth with hers causing his pace to get slightly faster. She hit her climax before he did and she came once more when he did._


End file.
